Blanco Interés
by Laila Violeta
Summary: /-SuiHina - SasuHina-/ Todo comenzó a partir de un secreto que guardaba aquel que era su líder.
1. I: Curiosidad

**Titulo****: **_Blanco Interés_**  
****Autor****: **_Suigetsu-kun._

**Avisos: **_Crack Pairing_

**Notas:** _Disfruta de la lectura._

**Progreso: **_1/29_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece._

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-_

_Todo comenzó a partir de un secreto que guardaba aquel que era su líder /SuiHina- SasuHina/._

_-o-o-o-o-_

**_I: Curiosidad._**

Era más que evidente: Sasuke Uchiha tenía un secreto tras aquella puerta de madera que comunicaba con una habitación a la que nunca habían ingresado, minuciosamente sellada con chacka, y él quería averiguarlo.

Aquel embrollo había comenzado hacía dos semanas.

Todas las mañanas, a eso de las seis, ingresaba a ésta _con un plato de comida y un vaso con sake_. Se quedaba dentro aproximadamente una hora y, cuando salía, lo hacía con una _imperceptible_ sonrisa en el rostro, el plato a medio llenar, y el vaso vacío.

Hecho inusual. _Sasuke desayunaba con ellos, y __nunca__ sonreía._

Cuando veía a cada integrante de Taka y les avisaba que saldría a resolver "ciertos asuntos", también les indicaba –advertía- que ni se acercaran a aquella puerta pues él lo notaría de inmediato.

"_Y no jodan preguntándome de qué es lo que hay allí, porque no pienso decírselos"_, les dijo en una ocasión, cuando la pelirroja,_ sutilmente_, intentó averiguarlo a través de la boca del propio Uchiha.

Pero él no se daría por vencido, y ya había puesto en práctica algunas tretas para averiguarlo.

En primera instancia, había acudido a la estúpida que –lamentablemente- era su compañera de equipo, y le pidió "con muy buenas palabras" –zorra, quiero que me digas qué es lo que oculta Uchiha en aquel cuarto- que le ayudara a averiguarlo.

Un rotundo** no** fue lo que salió de su –inmunda- boca, a pesar que ella también tenía ciertos deseos de averiguarlo, pero que no podía hacerlo porque "si Sasuke kun se entera, nos mata sin dudarlo ni un solo momento. Él nos lo comunicará cuando lo estime conveniente. Y te doy un consejo, métete en tus asuntos, baka".

- Condenada zorra –murmuró con molestia.

Como segundo intento –fracasado antes de comenzarlo-, recurrió a Juugo, pero, ¡rayos!, le costó mucho más "comunicarse" que con la zorra, y eso que con él no tenía una mala relación.

Pero era otra la razón: Juugo tenía la "afición" de recluirse cuando el Uchiha no estaba en la guarida –había determinado llevar a cabo sus averiguaciones cuando el portador del sharingan estaba bastante lejos-, y no dirigirle la palabra ni a él ni Karin.

Por lo que de nada le sirvió.

Rindiéndose –aún no pensaba en un tercer intento-, salió de la guarida, y se fue a sentar sobre la rama más alta del único árbol que había cerca de la "casa" –mal intento de residencia-, y se fijó en el riachuelo que había muy cerca de ésta.

Se dio un "golpe mental".

¡Pero si el agua fácilmente podía filtrarse por el minúsculo espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el suelo!

Bien podía transformar su cuerpo en moléculas de agua –se alegró de que el Uchiha no tuviera muy presente esta "pequeña" cualidad-, e ingresar a la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta –había determinado que lo llevaría a cabo durante la noche-.

Averiguaría qué demonios era lo que tanto escondía el Uchiha.

¿Alguna arma?

¿Algún documento de su Clan?

¿Algo que tuviera relación con los experimentos de Orochimaru?

O quizás, _una chica_.

Sonrió.

* * *

__

¡Hola a todos!

_Hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir sobre esta inusual pareja, pero al fin a mi cerebro llegó una idea que me pareció interesante, y que más que si va ligada a algo que me agrada de sobremanera: Joder al Teme Uchiha._

_Bueno, espero y les haya gustado._

_¿Quejas, dudas, sugerencia, críticas? A través de review._

_Saludos._

_Sui-kun._


	2. II: Seguridad

**Titulo****: **_Blanco Interés_**  
****Autor****: **_Suigetsu-kun._**  
****Fecha de publicación****: **_21-10-2008._

**Avisos: **_Crack Pairing._

**Notas:** _Disfruta de la lectura._

**Progreso: **_2/29_

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-_

_Todo comenzó a partir de un secreto que ocultaba aquel que era su líder /SuiHina- SasuHina/._

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-_

_**II: Seguridad. **_

De todas las alternativas que se forjaron en su cabeza luego de haber comprendido que _todas_ las circunstancias le eran favorables para descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de Uchiha Sasuke –su "querido líder, para él-, la que le pareció la más _interesante_ –y la que más le serviría para sus _siniestros_ planes futuros, por supuesto-, fue la última.

De sólo pensar que el Uchiha podía tener en su poder a una chica, el deseo de ingresar a aquella habitación era increíblemente mayor a que si pensaba en las otras posibilidades. Es que, desde que le "conocía", **jamás** había mostrado interés por alguna muchacha –Karin estaba prácticamente descartada pues dudaba que alguien pudiera sentir algo por ella que no fuera desprecio, y el Uchiha solamente la "usaba" por sus habilidades con el rastreo de crakra-, **nunca** hablaba sobre ellas, y _rara vez_ hacía comentarios que no tuvieran relación con sus planes –de los cuales poco y nada sabían-.

_Bueno, lo último no tiene relación alguna con la alternativa, pero de igual manera es una actitud del Uchiha que me saca de quicio_, pensó mientras descendía con agilidad de la rama del árbol que lo había "albergado" algunos minutos, y se encaminó a la casa.

Tenía que prepararse para su _podidamente interesante_ misión.

Volvió a sonreír.

_-o-o-_

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de idiota? –fue el "recibimiento" de Karin en cuanto lo vio aparecer en la cocina de la guarida.

_Menuda_ _estúpida_, pensó.

En otras ocasiones, las "suaves y femeninas" palabras de la pelirroja provocaban un efecto inmediato en su humor, y lo "obligaban" a responderle de inmediato, pero en esta ocasión, motivado –quizás- por el buen humor que le procuraba el saber que era inminente que descubriría el secreto de ese Teme, tan sólo se limitó a dedicarle una mirada de desprecio, tomar la botella con agua que había sobre la mesa, y mirar a Juugo, quien estaba "acomodado" a un lado de la ventana. Supuso que estaba esperando la llegada de su _cuidador._

_Espero y se pierda por el bosque_, pensó mientras caía en la cuenta de algo.

- Mierda… -murmuró para así, pero eso no evitó que la joven lo escuchara.

- ¿Decías algo, cara de pez?

- ¿Cuándo regresa Uchiha? –preguntó casi de inmediato, omitiendo nuevamente el "detalle" de responder el insulto.

La pelirroja lo miró con una ceja alzada. _Algo te traes. Si por ti fuera, harías todo lo posible para que no regresara._

- Dijo que a más tardar mañana en la noche –mintió.

El de blanquecinos cabellos le miró dudoso algunos segundos, pero optó por no seguir indagando pues podría levantar sospechas, y la idea de consultarle a Juugo estaba en el tacho de la basura. _Juugo no habla cuando no está_, recordó.

Evitando cualquier actitud sospechosa, se retiró de la cocina, y se encaminó a su dormitorio, para esperar _el momento preciso_.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo –el mismo en donde estaba la habitación en donde estaba la futura _debilidad_ del Uchiha-, no pudo evitar detenerse algunos segundos frente a la puerta.

Y algo llamó superlativamente su atención. _Un sollozo_.

Sonrió.

Ahora tenía la seguridad de que lo que ocultaba Uchiha Sasuke allí era una chica.

Ahora, la pregunta era otra.

¿Qué chica sería?

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Qué les puedo decir. Estoy muy contenta por la aceptación que tuvo esta historia. Sinceramente, no me esperé que tuviera nueve reviews en el primer capítulo. Realmente fue toda una sorpresa, y muy agradable por cierto._

_Bueno, espero y no ahberlos defraudado con este capítulo._

_Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que me dejaron review: _

_¿Reviews?_

_Saludos._

_Sui-kun._

_

* * *

_

_Nota Importante: No pretendo que los insultos que hay en mi fic se interpreten como bashing, puesto que, además de no estar de acuerdo con esto, me aprece de muy mal gusto. Tan sólo los coloco porque son un elemento imprescindible dentro del fic -recordemos que Suigetsu y Karin no se llevan bien, y la mayor parte del tiempo están riñiendo e insultándose-, por lo que no tomé como una característica para ceñirme a los cánomes de los personajes. Eso._


End file.
